Conventional exercise mats are generally composed of a relatively firm padding enclosed in quilted covering material. The padding is usually thick and the quilted outer covering is thin and of durable wear-resistant material such as canvas or vinyl sheet. Such mats provide a reasonable degree of cushioning between typical hardwood flooring and the user which is sufficient for many exercises.
Exercise mats, however, have largely been confined to raw materials which have failed to provide engaging, smart exercise equipment integrated with the ever increasing market place of exercise electronics.
Solutions have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, there remains a considerable need for devices and methods that can provide engaging, smart exercise equipment integrated with the ever increasing market place of exercise electronics.